


Gedankengänge eines Klons

by Aleonoria (Nelle)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Self-Reflection, decision-making
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelle/pseuds/Aleonoria
Summary: Carson macht sich zu Beginn der fünften Staffel so seine Gedanken darüber wer er ist.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The thoughts of a clone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8663203) by [Aleonoria (Nelle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelle/pseuds/Aleonoria)



> Am Wochenende, als ich mal wieder Stargate geschaut habe, habe ich mich gefragt, was denn eigentlich Carson so gedacht haben muss, als er als Klon zurück kehrte. Dieser OS ist mein Versuch es in Worte zu fassen.

Decartes prägte den Ausspruch „Cogito, ergo sum“ – Ich denke, also bin ich. Er wollte damit sagen, dass jedes klar denkende Wesen eine eigene Existenz, eine Berechtigung zum Sein hat. Aber erklärt einem dieser Ausspruch wer man ist? Nein, das tut er nicht. Ich sehe in den Spiegel und erkenne mein Gesicht. Das Gesicht, das ich bereits seit über 30 Jahren habe. Dachte ich.

Ich denke, ich bin Dr. Carson Beckett. Schotte, Angler, Arzt und geliebter Sohn einer stolzen Mutter. Das ist meine Existenz. Das habe ich mir aufgebaut. Das ist mein Leben. Aber dann, dann begegne ich ihren abschätzenden Blicken. Sie sehen mich an und ich erkenne, dass sie nicht wissen, wie sie sich verhalten sollen. Ich bin ein denkendes, fühlendes Wesen, aber ich bin auch etwas, mit dem sie nicht klar kommen. Eine ständige Erinnerung daran, was an einem besonderen Tag in dieser Stadt passierte. Dem Tag an dem ich starb.

Ich habe mir die Aufzeichnungen durchgelesen, die Berichte und Akten des Tages, der als einer der schlimmsten dieser Expedition gilt und immer gelten wird. Niemand hatte an dem was geschah eine Schuld und trotzdem sucht sie jeder bei sich. Menschen von denen ich dachte, sie seien meine Freunde, können mir nicht mehr in die Augen schauen, weil ich eine beständige Erinnerung an das bin, was sie meinen falsch gemacht zu haben. Deswegen steht meine Entscheidung eigentlich schon fest, auch wenn ich sie noch niemandem mitgeteilt habe. Ich werde, ich muss diese Stadt verlassen. Zu meinem, aber hauptsächlich zu ihrem Wohl. Solange ich hier bin, können sie nicht abschließen. Reißen alte Wunden immer wieder auf.

Ich denke, also bin ich. Aber ich bin nicht der, den sie gerne hätten. Ich bin nur ein Abbild. Ein Klon, der von seinem Erschaffer mit sämtlichen Erinnerungen und Fähigkeiten des Originals versehen wurde. Eine Fälschung, aber eine Gute. Mit einer Ausnahme. Er hat mich selbstsicherer gemacht. Früher war ich das nur, wenn ich mit Patienten zu tun hatte. Nun bin ich es in jeder Situation. Ich habe gelernt zu akzeptieren, dass meine Gene anders sind als die der meisten Menschen und kann damit leben. Es ist das, was mich ausmacht. Aber sie, sie können mit diesem veränderten Ich nicht umgehen. Wollen eigentlich _ihren_ Carson wieder haben. Aber das ist nicht möglich. Denn ich bin nicht er. Ich bin ich. Denn, ich denke, ich fühle und ich weiß.

Ich mag vielleicht aus dem Gedanken heraus Schlimmes zu tun erschaffen worden sein, aber ich werde mein Leben, meine Existenz mit Gutem rechtfertigen. Ich schaue mich um. Meine Kollegen, die früher immer mit einem kleinen Scherz auf den Lippen mit mir sprachen – sofern kein großer Notfall eintrat – behandeln mich wie einen Fremdkörper. Etwas womit sie nicht genau umzugehen wissen. Ich fühle mich wie der explosive Tumor, der mich, nein Ihn, umgebracht hat. Der meine Vorlage tötete. Eine blonde, junge Frau betritt den Raum und ich bin froh, dass es ihr wieder besser geht. Dass sie wieder gesund ist und ich weiß, dass sie die Fähigkeit und das Wissen hat, diese Aufgabe zur Zufriedenheit aller zu übernehmen. So wie sie es bereits in den letzten Jahren getan hat. Also, warum bin ich noch hier? Warum bin ich nicht schon lange weg? Ich glaube, es ist Hoffnung. Hoffnung, dass sich in ihrem Verhalten doch noch etwas ändert.

Rodney behauptet zwar, ich sei sein bester Freund, aber ich sehe wie ihn die letzten Jahre mit John zusammengeschweißt haben. Diese beiden, die am Anfang so ihre Probleme hatten, sind nun der hochfunktionelle Antrieb dieser Stadt. Sie sind die beiden die diese Stadt, diese Expedition, diese Familie zusammenhalten. Sie sind seit Beginn dabei. Haben gemeinsam so viele Verluste erlitten und sind erstarkt daraus hervorgegangen. Rodney ist nicht mehr ganz so herrisch wie zu Beginn, ist in der Lage sich Vorschläge anderer anzuhören und sie auch in seine Gedankengänge zu integrieren und John? Der hat wahrlich absolut nichts mehr von dem scheinbar sorgenfreien Piloten, der sich aus Jux in einen „einfachen“ Stuhl auf der Erde setzte und damit eine Kette von Ereignissen in Gang brachte. Sie sind das was hier einfach alles zusammenhält. Jeder bringt ihnen Achtung, Respekt und Vertrauen entgegen und sie zahlen es zurück, in dem sie willentlich niemanden zurücklassen, egal wie aussichtslos alles scheint. Dass sie es einmal taten, hätte sie fast zerbrochen.

Sie opfern – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes – ihr Blut und ihren Körper für diese Menschen, diese Stadt und jeder einzelne dankt es ihnen. Dieses Verhalten, diese Bereitschaft alles zu tun, hat sie einander näher gebracht. Sie sind, ich suche nach der richtigen Beschreibung, der Motor, der Antrieb, das Herz und die Seele von Atlantis. Wenn einer von ihnen ausfiele, ich glaube, das wäre wahrlich der Untergang der Stadt. Rodney mit seinem Verständnis für die Technik und den Aufbau von allem und John mit seinem hypersensiblen Gen, der mit nur einem Gedanken in die tiefsten Punkte der Stadt gelangen kann. Ziemlich zu Beginn unserer Reise – nein, seiner Reise mit dem anderen Carson – da führten sie ein Gespräch. Es ging darum, ob es normal sei, dass er die Stadt fühlen könne. Dass er merkte, wenn irgendwo etwas nicht stimmte. Dass es für ihn jedes Mal wie die Rückkehr in eine warme, schützende Umarmung sei, wenn er von einer Außenmission zurückkehrte. Eine Nachfrage bei Major Lorne im zweiten Jahr offenbarte mir, dass er ähnlich fühlte. Nicht ganz so ausgeprägt, aber dennoch. Atlantis ist die Heimat der Antiker und jeder Genträger ist ein Nachfahre, ein Erbe dieses Volkes und wird daher immer von der Stadt willkommen geheißen werden. Aber ich schweife ab. Nein, eigentlich nicht. Denn auch wenn ich alles von dem anderen Carson habe – inklusive Gen – scheint die Stadt zu merken, dass ich nicht echt bin. Natürlich bin ich echt, aber nicht so wie ein Mensch sein sollte. Ich wurde nicht geboren, ich wurde erschaffen. Ich bin beinahe ebenso falsch wie Replikatoren in Menschengestalt und das scheint Atlantis zu merken. So wie sie Woolsey am Anfang ablehnte, so fängt sie an mich abzulehnen und dies wird irgendwann dazu führen, dass ich nicht mehr mit der vollen Kapazität meiner Fähigkeiten werde arbeiten können. Aber vielleicht muss ich das auch nicht. Für mich geht es in wenigen Tagen zur Erde, ein paar „Fehler“ beheben die mein Erschaffer eingebaut hat, damit ich bloß nicht auf die Idee komme gegen ihn zu rebellieren. Und anschließend? Ein Gedanke, der schon länger weit hinten in meinem Kopf herumgeistert wird immer klarer. Ich könnte den Menschen in dieser Galaxie helfen. Mir einen eigenen Ruf aufbauen. Vielleicht sehen mich dann einige als eigenständiges Wesen. Als jemand, der selbst denkt und handelt. Weniger wie eine Kopie, sondern wie … ein neues Original. Nicht mehr „der von Michael erschaffene Klon von Dr. Carson Beckett“.

Beim Verlassen der Krankenstadion nicke ich den Menschen die mir begegnen zu und ich fasse einen Entschluss. Auch wenn ich Arzt bin, wenn ich eine Doktorarbeit verfasst habe und mich mit jedem Recht so nennen dürfte, so werde ich in Zukunft auf diesen Titel verzichten. Ich will es den Menschen einfacher machen mich zu akzeptieren und den ersten Schritt werde ich machen, in dem ich anfange mir eine eigene Position aufzubauen. Wie klingt „Ärzte ohne Grenzen der Pegasusgalaxie“? Ich denke, dass das wirklich klappen könnte.

Ein Lächeln schleicht sich auf mein Gesicht und ich richte mich weiter auf.

Durch die draußen herrschende Dunkelheit verwandelt sich das Fenster an dem ich vorbeikomme in einen Spiegel und ich verharre kurz. Das Gesicht ist das Gleiche, aber der Ausdruck ist ein anderer. Ich bin Carson Beckett. Eine von einem durchgeknallten Wraithhybriden erschaffene Kopie eines Mannes der gerne angelte, der Schotte und Sohn einer stolzen Mutter war. Aber ich bin auch ein neues Original. Ich bin Carson, der in dieser Galaxie etwas bewirken wird. Der sie besser machen wird. Ich werde mir eine eigene Existenz aufbauen.

Cogito ergo sum.

 

_Ende_

 

 

 


End file.
